User talk:Wompus78
Hi, Wompus78! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TurtleShroom page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 18:56, April 10, 2009 RE: Quit CPW (I AM NOT QUITTING!!) I am 'not' quitting! Please tell everyone who thinks so that I am not quitting, that I will ''never completely quit the CPW, and that I still go on CP a good bit! Also, please inform them that I edit here the most, and that I will not relinguish my CPW powers. Thank you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:51, 10 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Yes, I a brought up on the situation now. I have been told by many users that it has been confirmed. Like most people say, the most votes win. I will shorten your block. Sorry for any trouble. Ben, however, was not User:Turtleshooom. The IP addresses are very different. Sorry. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MISTER HAPPY! 12:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Block! You blocked me on the Club Penguin Wiki for being Ben! I am '''NOT' Ben. I have already contaced Uberfuzzy AND Joeyaa over this matter. Please unblock me as I am NOT Ben!!!!! You abused your powers!!! UNBLOCK ME. [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) swore on the bible... 17:08, 6 July 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs) blocked 82.45.185.179 (Talk) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (sockpuppet of Ben 100022) Thats my IP! Yes my IP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not Bens! MINE!!!!!!!! See you blocked me!!!!! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:11, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Blocked I have the same IP as Ben, and now I'm blocked. What can I do? --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 11:55, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hold on. I'll see what I can do. See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! YOU BLOCKED ME! YOU BLOCKED ME I AM NOT BEN!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE ALREADY EMAILED WIKIA STAFF!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A VIOLATION OF WIKIA RIGHTS!!!!!!! UNBLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!! FROM A VERY ANGRY [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] File:Smile spin.gif Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 06:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) BLOCK! 17:25, 13 July 2009 Wompus78 (Talk | contribs) blocked Mimo777 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of infinite (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (this user is Ben 100022, I promise. I've seen him vandalise a different wiki before too.) UNBLOCK ME! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] File:Smile spin.gif Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 15:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) A Favour Seahorseruler blocked me on cpw because I complained about TS's signature and she thought i was making fun of his religion, Could you unblock me pleaseLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:14, 19 July 2009 (UTC)